creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jeff the Killer
Jeff the Killer '''(also known as '''Jeffrey Woods) became a famous Creepypasta '''after reports talked about innocent people getting murdered by him. Follow his story through '''bullying, an accident, and murder. Jeff wears a white sweatshirt, black pants, and black converse. His main weapon in a kitchen knife. Personality Before '''being '''burned, he was quiet '''and antisocial''' but not to people who knew him well. But after '''the '''incident, he became insane '''and extremely violent'. Despite this, he is '''trying '''to '''learn '''how to '''care', thanks to his brother '''Liu and his friends'. Story From the cost of his father's '''promotion', Jeff and his family moved to a new "fancy" neighborhood. As they did, Jeff started to have weird feelings every day. That is until he and his''' brother Liu''' got attacked by some skateboard punks. As they did, Jeff defended him and his older brother, by stabbing '''them and beating them. As their school bus came, the brothers were running to their new school. They dare not to tell anyone what happened. As they got home, the police were there, asking questions about the incident. Lucky, the boys got away with it. The brothers decided to take a walk to shake it off, but they met other bullies, and a fight broke out. Both boys were beaten up, and one of the bullies put '''gas '''all over Jeff and Liu. Another bully had a '''lighter, and threw it at Jeff and Liu. Jeff took the lighter in order to protect Liu, and the cost was getting burned. When jeff awoke, he found his face getting cast. His family was standing by his side, crying for joy that he lived. As they took off the cast, they were shocked how his face turned out! But Jeff loved his new face. Right where he standing, he started to laugh non-stop. His mom was confused and questioned the doctor, which he told her that it was part of the effect after he gets up. His mom understood, and the family took Jeff home. Later that night, Jeff mom heard crying in the bathroom. She got up and went to check what it was. When she enter the bathroom, she found Jeff cutting '''himself in the '''cheeks, making him look like he is smiling. She also notices his eyelids 'are burned, so Jeff can stay awake forever. When the Dad checked on his wife, Jeff charged at them, with a knife in his hand, stabbing his mother and father. Next, Jeff quietly walked into his brother's room. As he holds his brother down, Liu tried to talk some sense into him, but it was too late. Jeff whispered in Liu's ear "'Go to Sleep", and stabbed him. As the story continue, Jeff renamed himself "Jeff the Killer". Facts *Jeff's infamous catchphrase is "Go to Sleep" *He is always aggressive and bloodthirsty. *He killed Jane the Killer's family. *Many people believe that he's a bisexual since he gets shipped a lot *He's around 15 years old. *Kinda likes Lulu *He's a PLAYER * He's in the comic "I Eat Pasta For Breakfast" Theme Theme song: Riot - Three Days Grace Category:Everyone